But who will guard the guards?
by CommanderKnobi1
Summary: Time Travel. AU. Obi-Wan centric fic. After dying on the Death Star, Obi-Wan travels back in time to when he was a padawan. Qui-Gon will be in for a surprise.
1. Death is nothing but a solitary dream

A/N – This is going to be my main story so expect frequent updates.

The following is a work of fan fiction.

* * *

Prologue

Aboard a mighty space station, red clashed against blue. Stormtroopers gathered round the deadly dance; to see a duel reminiscent of a more civilized age. An old robed hermit-looking man was fending off bone-jarring blows rained down by an imposing figure clad in black armor.

Darth Vader cursed when his former mentor pivoted sharply and dealt him a glancing blow to the shoulder. Enraged, he lunged forward arcing his lightsaber with such force that Kenobi's clattered lifeless to the hard polished floor. Despite the steady hiss released by his former padawan's respirator, the hate oozing from the now Sith Lord filled the corridor. "This is the end for you, Kenobi."

"Anakin, I…"

"What, Obi-Wan?" Vader hissed, his cape billowing ominously.

"Padmé would be proud of you, Ani." Obi-Wan replied, sarcasm bleeding through the force. Moments later as he felt the red beam sear through his midsection, the world spun out of focus, and he decided that perhaps his words were poorly chosen.

* * *

Chapter 1

Far away, nestled in Dagobah's swampy heartland, the last of the Jedi buckled to his knees. His gnarled green hand clutching tattered robe. Across the stars, across time and space, a cry of death and sorrow reverberated within the force. Yoda's ears drooped as he mourned the loss of the man he helped raise from a crècheling to masterhood. _So full of light his aura was. Before the dark times, before the empire. *sigh* _Salty tears flowed freely now. _Goodbye old friend, miss you, I will. _

Picking himself off the swampy ground, the ancient master began to recite a prayer much older than himself:

_Fair beautiful dawn, child of the light_

_Let fall your rays from where you glow above_

_Stretch out your warmth to him, he is cold_

_Rock him gently, all to an end comes_

_Child of the light, fair beautiful dawn!_

After what seemed an eternity, Yoda broke his vigil and hobbled back inside the small hovel he called home. By now, multiple layers of vines and roots wrapped themselves around it to such an extent that it was unrecognizable from the original prefab shelter it had once been. Feeling tired and exhausted, he used the force to snuff out the lone candle in his window. Moments later he collapsed in a dignified heap onto his bed, evening meal forgotten.

While the grand master drifted off to sleep, the force spiraled into oblivion and time itself was thrust into the ensuing chaos. His prayer had been heard. Then, nothing, only darkness — the beginning of an end.


	2. There is no death, there is the force

A/N

* * *

Chapter 2

Opening his eyes with a start, Obi-Wan found himself flying through the air. Well, not really flying if he was honest. More like falling and skidding to a halt after being blown sky-high. _What the force? __What __happened to Anakin, to the moon size space station!_ _What the force is going on? I'm most certainly not one with the force anymore._

In fact, he had no clue where he actually was. This was particularly unnerving considering he had traveled to most if not all of the planets in the known galaxy during his life-time. He was almost certain he had been one with the force. _At least I don't see any sand_. _Thank the force I don't see one single grain of blasted sand!_ _Of all the planets Tarkin could choose to blow up Tatooine was right at the top of the list, but no, he went and blew up Alderaan instead! Idiot. _

Content in the fact there was no sand to be found anywhere nearby, he slipped into the traditional Jedi meditative posture in search of clarity. He needed answers, and fast. Breathing calmly he stretched out his awareness in the force. _Wait, are these my padawan robes? I'm short! Why am I short? Is that a padawan braid? No! My beard! What the kriff happened to my beard! _

Confounded, he plunged deeper than he ever had into meditation probing every possible angle only to come up empty. It seemed that other than his sudden mind-boggling transformation from being a very dead Jedi Master to being a very alive padawan, nothing was amiss in the force.

A thorough search of his apparel revealed that his lightsaber was missing. Tucked in his pocket was a clear circular object that he could fit his hand through. At this point though, he was more concerned about being a padawan and not having a lightsaber. _Why wouldn't a padawan have a lightsaber? More importantly, if Qui-Gon is around he's going to be lecturing me about how lightsabers are my life and how I should... __O__h, I see now, that's where I am. Melida/Dann. __I've come full circle. Either that or I've gone completely, utterly, deliriously insane. That must be it. I've gone mad. Must be the side effect of having the padawan from hell. _

With that thought, Obi-Wan let loose a strained series of laughs at the absurdity of it all. Lifting a shaking hand to rub his brow in an attempt to regain what little sanity remained, he passed out while buried memories of this planet resurfaced in his mind.

_Tears streamed from Cerasi's violet eyes. "Stop for a minute and look around you Obi-Wan. If you don't pilot the starfighter and disable their air support all will be lost!" Her voice took on a softer hue reminiscent of royalty. __She grasped his arm.__ "Obi-Wan, innocent children are dying. __Please. There's no time."_

* * *

"_You must choose, Obi-Wan. __Go with me now, or stay. Know that if you do not accompany me back to the temple, you are a Jedi __no longer__.__"__Qui-Gon told him, defeat coloring his words._

"_I have found something here more important than the Jedi code," He said slowly, the words more difficult to say out loud. "Something not only worth fighting for, but worth dying for. He unclipped his lightsaber from his utility belt and shoved the hilt at his Master. You may go, Qui-Gon Jinn. But I will stay. I will do what is right."_


	3. Ghostly Memories

**A/N: I know that M/D's capital is technically Zehava...but...umm...my writer brain had other ideas. I could try and explain but then you might end up being more confused. Seriously confused.**

**To malchemist and daniela – Thank you both for the encouraging words! On with the story :)**

* * *

_Soon she came to my sad dwelling, but I will not be there anymore. _

_But you? Will you be there? You so sad with eyes so wise?_

* * *

Chapter 3

In the wide open plains, a cool breeze danced, reveling in its freedom. Chrysanthemums poked through tall verdant shoots of grass, coloring the landscape. Rolling onto his back, Obi-Wan was greeted with an unfamiliar blanket of stars. Sharp blue eyes took in the reddish crest fading to twilight. Evening came swiftly on Melida/Dann.

A few clicks north of his position, Zahara, the once capital city of this planet could be seen. The gentle sound of water roaring past reminded him that from space, the planet looked like one giant holo-puzzle. Rivers connecting to oceans tied the sprawling land masses together. While the northern hemisphere was made up of grasslands and hills, the further south one traveled, these became diminished. At the southernmost tip of the planet, high winds swirled and dark storm clouds bellowed, much like the entire planet of Kamino.

_Kamino _whispered a shadowy voice. _You were there at the beginning. You were such a good little soldier, but weak. Too arrogant and blind to see the seeds of your order's destruction take root. __It can be different this time. Use your __foreknowledge __to __blast__ all the __damn__ clones to a watery grave. __You can finally have revenge, finally be at peace when Taun We lies at your feet in a pool of her own... _

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted slamming up heavy mental shields to block the shadowy voice.

_I'm not a murderer. I can't give in to the dark side, not anymore. Though I gave into it __during the battle of Naboo when__ Qui-Gon __was slain__ and then at times __amidst__ the clone wars, those moments were brief. During my self-imposed exile on Tatooine, I fully realized my mistakes. The light is stronger than the dark. It is pure, selfless. All it takes is one light to stand against an army of darkness. __I cannot help but think Anakin would have never turned if I had not been so foolish._

Crossing one leg over the other his thoughts shifted. _I almost lost everything. After Cerasi__'s __senseless__ d__eath__ I just couldn't __return__. __For me, this planet symbolized my failure both as a padawan and as a Jedi. And now, for reasons I can't even begin to explain, I find myself here again. I __certainly__ don't deserve a second chance._

A howl cut through the crisp night air. Startled, Obi-Wan sprang to his feet and wobbled a bit, still not used to his weight to body ratio. At the water's edge crouched a four-legged creature growling at him. Remembering something his old buddy Kizak had said about wild animals he came to a decision.

Bending down like a sprinter poised for the pistol shot he held its pointed stare and glared right back, baring his teeth. Still unfazed, the creature continued its approach, but its gait had slowed and its movements became more deliberate. Tapping lightly into the force to amplify his voice box, Obi-Wan let loose a guttural roar, bulging the vein running from his jaw down to his collarbone.

Up close, the creature was a wonder to behold. Its yellow eyes tracking his every move, searching for weakness. Short black hairs covered its body forming a sleek coat of fur. Polished jagged teeth gleamed under the moonlight.

He felt warmth as it exhaled. Neither side moved a muscle, the world coming to a halt. For a second he thought about using the force before the creature could make a snack of him, but he didn't sense any threat. Moments later, an unreadable expression passed over its face and the mounting tension lifted. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as it lowered itself in submission.


	4. Zahara I

**A/N: A little late posting this, but... life happens... To all reviewers, thank you for all of your well thought out and in depth comments :)**

gurnius – Originally, I envisioned writing something where Obi-Wan "re-awakens" in the Jedi Temple... but... I felt this Melida/Dann direction will be more interesting from a plot standpoint. I also didn't want it to be immediately obvious to the other Jedi that Obi-Wan is radically different overnight. M/D will provide a more logical reason for why he is no longer an oblivious padawan. And so much more. For the purposes of this story, that shadowy voice is the dark side itself. It will make more sense later. Another thing I like about what happened on the "cannon" M/D is that it highlights their Master/Padawan relationship at its best and worst. Yes, Qui-Gon is quite the conundrum. At times he is a wonderful master, a father figure even. Other times, he's a jerk. We'll see what happens. ;)

CC-645 – You hit the nail on the head. This story does indeed differ from the norm so expect the unexpected ;) To your insightful comments: I'd like to think Obi-Wan never touched the dark side and that is how it is in my head cannon. In this story he is more human and imperfect, and I will maintain that every Jedi faces the temptation of the dark side. I don't intend for OW to have an "I failed complex"... I like to think that at his 'age' he has many regrets. I certainly don't intend for his 'failure' to take center stage. Pretty much anyone sent back in time would wonder what they did to deserve it... I also don't intend to make Obi-Wan out to be an emotional puddleglum. As for the extended contemplative moments... it's a slow way to begin a story, granted, but it has a purpose until he finds his way back to civilization. Of course senseless romantic tension is bad, but that's not to say he won't eventually find love... it's a big galaxy :)

Countdown – Like I said above, expect the unexpected... and Happy Reading!

* * *

_When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves._

-Viktor Frankl

* * *

Chapter Four

Over the course of several days, Obi-Wan and the great beast fell into a routine. The steady plop of wildlife she carried back from a hunt nourished his body. At night she curled into a ball, resting by the tent entrance.

Today would be different. Today, he would confront the past.

"Moko!" exclaimed a soaked Jedi Master, eyes darting between the large silver fish and the now dry beast.

She widened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, seeming to look everywhere at once. Then she nudged the fish closer to him with her nose and looked up, the picture of innocence.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "Good job, Moko."

When he was sufficiently dry he gathered his meager possessions and followed the long twisting dirt path leading to Zahara. The earth was hard and cool underneath his bare feet, like it is on Naboo. Jutted rooftops loomed overhead as he walked into the crowded city. He paused for a long moment wondering what it looked like before the ravages of war.

Obi-Wan wanted to see Nield. He pushed through the crowd, hoping to find him near the group of Young conversing outside the barracks. But Nield wasn't with them. So he went back through the city along the same road that lead to the hall of evidence where the rest of Nield's family was laid to rest.

The path of well tread earth was completely empty. The duracrete walls of the hall of evidence shined in the sun. Around the door of the hall graffiti drawings were painted.

Then he walked into the center of the hall. The noise of the bustling city ended here, in this deserted place, as if he had abandoned one world for another. Everything became amplified while the young man walked towards the center of the hall. He lucidly perceived the rhythm of his own heart resonating down to the soles of his feet.

When he saw where Nield knelt to say his prayer, he joined the older boy kneeling beside him and waited. _He looks just like I remember. _

"What are you doing here?" Nield's voice was very soft and far away, as if he was not really there.

Obi-Wan hesitated. He got up from his knees but kept his head bowed.

"What are you doing here?" repeated Nield.

"I — I was... I came to see you.

"We lost another one today."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Nield, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be helping Cerasi and her sham of a council figure out what we're going to do?

"What we're going to do?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, what are we going to do about the elders?

"What?"

"They've rearmed themselves! They're re-organizing! They're killing us! Where have you been this past week?

"Oh." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "That's not good. Not good at all."

Nield looked at him curiously. "Which is why we need to destroy the remaining halls of evidence."

"But Cerasi thinks the halls of evidence should be— "

"I don't care Obi-Wan!" Nield shouted heading for the door. "Without these blasted halls, we won't have anything to fight over anymore."


End file.
